Norah
Norah Reeves In her world In the real world, Norah is student in art, although the art is not a passion for her. In fact, Norah almost has no passion. It's a dulled enough girl, and it by almost everything. However, she has a stable life, friends whom she estimates, notes little over the average. She has a 'normal' life. Or almost. Norah has some secrets, which few people know. Her family is for example an almost taboo subject. In Utopia Norah have the habit to use the expression ' I am not this kind of girl. ' Eris thus has to decide to take literally this expression, there turned Norah in man. Norah is thus spent from a brown girl to a fair man. First of all, she has to think of being in a dream, a scarf dreams from which one she didn't succeed in waking up. Norah doesn't know how works a guy's body, what makes that she is still sad with her own body. She is also a little stronger than in the real world, and controls still badly this strength. When besides.... She has not approached the subject yet. Norah's personality Norah is a girl dulled by about everything. She thinks that men and women are just similar, dedicated to fill the functions that one their attribute. Sorts of human's robots. She dislikes children, too much shouting, and adults, too much automated. Teenagers are okay, but even they he sometimes get on the nerves. However, she knows how to set on her to have a normal social life. Because it is what a teenager has to have. She doesn't think different from human robots. If she likes the solitude, she is not either her best friend. She needs friend for everything (she sings, dances, talks, eh, she's just a teenage girl), but confide. She prefers still depressed that to open her heart. It is necessary to destabilize her and especially pushed in her cuttings off, or to make her drink a lot of alcohol to be able to obtain some confessions. However, she knows very well how to listen to people, and consolers. She even has already suffered, many. Norah is student in art, where from certain taste for the beautiful things. She estimates music, beautiful buildings, beautiful stories. She has already had some boyfriends, but them finished generally badly: either small friend left her because she was too distant, or she left him because the relation became too stereotypical. Current Situation While she walked in the forest where she wake up, Norah fell on a strange blue animal (Anna). As the animal doesn't know how to speak, Norah nicknamed him ' Sweet '. What of more sweet than a tiny creature which does not speak for Norah? But if she doesn't speak, Norah cannot refrain from thinking that she seems to understand what she says (after all, it is only a dream, there is no logic isn't it?). Norah thus explains her that she is a girl to trap in boy's body. Sweet then seems to have a kind of shock, but Norah does not pay too much attention. She and Sweet finds then a house, an apparement abandoned. But in the evening, it do not have it any more as long as it... PRECISION Norah is the character of Visionoftomorrow. VOT is french. Please, show me my English's mistakes :) Video *Failed* Audition: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mu4o0_zWG0A